Protegiendote
by angi.de cullen 14
Summary: Las drogas y alcohol, son lo único que les importa a Alice y bella, dos jóvenes con un pasado y presente doloroso. Dos almas que necesitan ayuda para poder salir del mundo de la perdición. Los soldados Edward y jasper llegaron a chicago a poner orden en la vida de estas señoritas, pero al final de todo ¿lo lograran?


El frio se sentía muy fuerte, isabella no sabía hacia donde iba, solo caminaba por las obscuras calles de chicago preguntándose cual miserable Hera.

Nunca le había importado la mierda que digieran de ella o su familia, solo quería acabar con el dolor que sentía al ver a su madre René con golpes en el cuerpo por culpa de su padrastro benjamín, o cuando encontraba a su hermano james drogado en una esquina.

Muchas veces pensó en el suicidio pero no quería parecer una cobarde, también no quería dejar sola a su única amiga Alice.

Mientras caminaba por la calle recordaba aquellas tardes en familia que solían tener cuando su padre Charlie todavía estaba vivo. La vida era injusta al a verse llevado a su padre Charlie, el siempre fue la mejor persona para isabella, era su ejemplo a seguir y quería llegar a ser una gran persona como el.

Cuando murió Charlie, todo se convirtió en un caos, su hermano james entro en el mundo de las drogas, isabella casi ni lo veía por que siempre estaba en algún lugar con sus amigos. Su madre René conoció a benjamín en una de sus muchas salidas nocturnas y desde ahí se enamoro de él, después de cuatro meses de conocerle se lo llevo a vivir a su casa sin preguntarles a isabella o james si estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Después de algunos meses, benjamín fue cambiando poco a poco, primero fueron gritos, después insultos y al último término golpeando a René.

Bella quiso defenderla, pero René nunca dejo que ella se metiera alegando que benjamín tenía mucho trabajo y ella tenía la culpa de que el la golpeara. Después de que bella se canso de que René tuviera una gran estupidez al dejarse golpear, decidió que a ella ya no le importaría lo que pasara en la vida de su madre.

Mientras caminaba por las calles observo que en una esquina estaban cuatro hombres y una chica la cual estaba sentada riendo animadamente, la risa de la chica le llamo la atención porque sabía que su risa se le hiso familiar, cuando se acerco mas vio que la chica era Alice.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto mientras la cogía del brazo levantándola del suelo donde estaba sentado al lado de una botella ya casi bacía de licor.

-bellita…miren chicos, ella es mi AMIGA-grito la ultima parte mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-maldición-susurro bella al observar que los compañeros de Alice se acercaban a ella

-¿quieres unirte a la fiesta?- le pregunto el tipo, mientras se acercaba a bella y Alice.

-no, gracias- murmuro bella, mientras se alejaba con Alice colgada del brazo.

-bellita...yo te quiiero m..ucho.

-vamos, camina Alice, creo que estás muy borracha.

-Es enserio- pataleo como una niña chiquita- no estoy para nada borracha-se puso seria por unos minutos y después soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bella solo negó divertida mientras veía como Alice no podía caminar de lo tomada que estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Brandon, bella vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas y los carros no estaban.

-Alice, creo que tus padres no están.

-qué raro-contesto sarcástica, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Todos sabían que la familia Brandon, tenían mucho dinero pero en el fondo no eran una familia feliz, el señor Brandon nunca estaba en el país y cuando no viajaba se la pasaba todo el día metido en su oficina, la señora Brandon tenía un amante lo cual no era ningún secreto.

Alice toda su vida se la paso sola en esa grande casa, lo único que le acompañaba en las mañanas y tardes eran los trabajadores de la casa. Cuando bella conoció a Alice pensó que era la típica niñita rica que se emborrachaba y salía a fiestas porque quería llamar la atención, pero después la conoció a fondo y se dio cuentas que Alice también vivía en un mundo de mierda al igual que ella.

-bella, ¿estás ahí?- le pregunto Alice mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

-Sí, Alice tomate un baño y después te metes a la cama ¿de acuerdo?.

-si mama-puso los ojos en blanco- bella ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir?.

-sabes que me encantaría, pero no puedo.

Después de eso se metió y la acostó en sillón, prácticamente Alice se quedo dormida.

Cuando salió de la casa de Alice, observo que el cielo estaba rojo avisando que pronto caería una tormenta, a si que corrió.

Llego rápido a su casa, porque no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Alice.

Se metió rápido a su casa, y subió las escaleras serrando con seguro la puerta de su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, mientras observaba como en su ventana caían grandes gotas de lluvia y veía que la luna estaba grande.

Tal vez no tenía la mejor vida, pero todavía guardaba la esperanza de que algún día todo mejorara.


End file.
